


Tubbo, Techno, and Ranboo oneshots (Platonic)

by ThisWontBe2Long



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Dream Smp, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Help, Hurt/Comfort, I'm afraid of Ao3, Kara if you're seeing this go away, Slow updates because I forget and shit, Why the fuck is there a "fighting kink" tag, how the fuck do you tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisWontBe2Long/pseuds/ThisWontBe2Long
Summary: I have an obsession with Ranboo, Tubbo, and Technoblade and I have so many drafts for them-Feel free to request stuff but I'm also busy on another workContent from this book may be posted on my Wattpad, it's the same username @ThisWontBe2LongThis is their Minecraft personalities and characters, if it's a story about how they play Minecraft in a house they'll look like their Minecraft characters and act like them to
Comments: 13
Kudos: 118





	1. Eyes of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Ranboo, an enderman and unknown hybrid. Normally, with endermen, when looked in the eyes they're the ones who are provoked and scared and turn hostile. Not for Ranboo. He can look people in the eyes without any different feelings but when willed to, he can emit fear into the person he's locked eyes with.

Ranboo wasn't dumb. As soon as he entered the sever, the lands of the Dream SMP he knew Dream was manipulative and had complete control over everyone in the lands, he knew he was a lair at heart and almost anything he spat was a lie. He always held a secret hatred for the green man.

When he started here faint whispers of the man, he knew it wasn't in his head, he knew it was Dream most likely with an invisibility potion or just hiding. He hoped he was pissing off Dream by ignoring the whispers.

When Tommy got exiled has reasonably upset, it wasn't a lot of damage, I mean, Tubbo's house looked worse (He was told it was burned down during one of the wars, the poor thing is just scraps and splinters of wood). He new Dream was trying to break apart this nation and the first step to that was to make the poor president unstable. Because of this Ranboo help Tubbo get through the guilt and awful feelings of exiling his best friend as a friend and work partner. He told Tubbo he would write about him in the letters he was gin to send to Tommy, Tubbo was ecstatic at the news when he first heard this but that just brought more guilt and worry, nothing Ranboo couldn't help with!

"I- What if he hates me?" Tubbo rambled, "I choose a stupid piece of land over my best friend!"

"Like I've said before Tubbo, he's not mad at you, he understand why you didn't but just can't grasp onto why you did it. He misses you, he misses L'manburg too but you the most." Ranboo replied calmly, he was hugging Tubbo and patting his arm in understanding and comfort. This was a weekly thing, Tubbo was used to keeping all his emotion bottled up and helping others beside himself, Ranboo was the perfect therapist friend for him, he didn't have any trauma like all the other minors in the SMO and if he did it was all forgotten and not a problem anymore. He had an open mind and new how to make someone better, Tubbo took no offence when Ranboo forgot something he said at the beginning, it was a mood lightener when the look of confusion on Ranboos face made them both laugh, that was when these sessions ended.

Tubbo was crying into his shoulder, it may have tingled a little bit but he would never mention it. He took a glance up and saw a green man taking off his armor, he never did take off his armor in L'manburg so he must be up to something. He ignored it for the time being, that was until he saw him heading over to them. He quickly looked at him and tried to look into the beads of the mask.

"HEY, TUB-" Ranboos eyes glowed purple cutting Dream off.

*Dream POV*

"HEY TUB-" I was cut off by an unfamiliar feeling. Ranboos eyes glowed a dark neon purple, this made my body shiver. I tried too look away but I couldn't move, a cold sweat started to appear as my body, my legs felt like jelly and my arms felt like they were about to come out of socket from how heavy they were. Fear. I've felt this once or twice, why am I feeling this now. Ranboos form started to look worse, larger, sharper teeth with black gooze dripping off his teeth, he turned a darker black than I have ever seen, his skin started melting away into black bones and the place around us started turn into the void. My legs gave out and I fell to the flor shaking, everything went back to normal. My legs wouldn't work so I threw an enderpearl randomly, I had to get out of here.

*3rd person POV*

I finally blinked and Dream was on the floor shaking like a man with no coat on a below freezing day. He threw a pearl and the only trace that be was there was the purple particles that floated down onto the grass. I smiled to myself, he wouldn't be coming near Tubbo with me around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is so cool. You should do one were like Tubbo and ranboo get lost in the forest, while it's turning nighttime. And they get surrounded by mobs, ranboo is like trying to protect tubbo at all costs, and right as their about to get killed Technoblade comes and saves the day. Maybe you could also add the after math with cuddling and stuff. You can do whatever you want though.
> 
> Shout out to Respawn for giving me this idea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoP- cHeEsE, tOtAlLy DiDn'T wRiTe ThIs WhIlE wAtCh TaLeS fRoM tHe dReAmS sMp 
> 
> I- I finished watching it and I haven't even done 100 words XD Now I'm listening to Set Fire from Adele on repeat

"Ranboo, where the actual hell are we?" Tubbo complained.

"In the forest?" Ranboo question, kind of concerned Tubbo didn't know where they were.

"I know we're in the forest but this isn't the way to Snowchester."

"How would you know?"

"I literally built the place Ranboo."

"Oh."

Tubbo and Ranboo were on a search for a swamp biome for slime to make slime blocks to make an elevator. Ranboo had claimed he knew where a swamp biome was and they left early at dawn, they made the mistake of not bringing a map or compass and after hours of travel Ranboo admitted to forgetting where they were going making them turn around. Ranboo claimed he knew how to get back to the snow biome. It was now almost dark and they somehow have managed to cross a dessert, a jungle, and now a forest biome. How they managed to do that they're unsure but it wasn't helpful in the slightest to help them get back home.

Tubbo, not having much stuff only brought and iron chest plate and stone sword with many, many stacks of potatoes. Ranboo left all of his armor except his netherite helmet and boots enchanted with water protection (Idk what it's called anymore-) knowing he would be going into the water if they found the swamp to collect the slimes and a diamond sword.

"Ranboo, does this look familiar to you?" Tubbo asked in panic, they were running now, trying to get home before mobs spawned. Ranboo scrunched his eyebrows together and raised his his left upper lip, the look gave off the vibe 'Are you kidding me?' and 'If I knew I wouldn't be as scared as you'. They were screwed.

It turned pitch black, they started sprinting as soon as an arrow bounced off Tubbo's chest plate creating a rather loud clank. Tubbo looked back to see how may mobs where after them, he looked directly into the eyes of an enerderman. It teleported right in front of Tubbo and it's lanky fingers and nails harshly ripped through his armor into his chest. Ranboo immediately started speaking in a new language Tubbo had only heard gurggles of from the endermen he's encountered, he was helped up by Ranboo while the enderman and him had the short lived conversation. The enderman left purple particles as it disappeared. Tubbo clutched the five harsh cuts in his chest where his chest piece that was now in shambles was .

The only sounf that was heard was their harsh pants to try and get the air into them they desperately needed, the moans of zombies, the splashes of broken potions, and the sharp wind passing by them from the sprinting and arrows.

Suddenly Tubbo screeched, Ranboo quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled him back quickly, earning a pained squeal in respond. They came across a ravine. There was no water to be seen at the bottom of it and it was to high up to jump and survive. Tubbo was staring at the hoard of mobs quickly catching up to them. Ranboo picked up Tubbo, much to light for his age but he was glad about that for once in his life.

"Ranboo, what are you doing?" Tubbo asked, as serious as he could with his shaking voice.

"Stay safe." Ranboo whispered before he threw Tubbo to the other side.

"RANBOO!" Tubbo screeched as his limbs came undone in panic, he saw Ranboo take out his sword and attack the monsters that where close enough to knock him off into the death pit behind him. He landed on the grass across he ravine and hit his head on a rock on the unstable edges of the ravine. "Ranboo!" He tried to yell as he tried to get up but the blood loss and the hit on his head made his body shut down and knock him into an unwanted sleep.

Ranboo needed to protect Tubbo at all cost is what he thought as he threw Tubbo, he was the one who got them into that mess so he should be the one to get them out of it, Tubbo at least. He was thinking that as he thought the mobs, his feet were backed up to the edge of the ravine that even the smallest breeze could knock him in. He needed to protect Tubbo is what he though as a potion landed at his feet that made him loose all feeling in his body and began falling backwards to the pull of gravity. He needed to protect Tubbo is what he though as he saw a flash of pink jump into the ravine and wrap his arms around him, he needed to protect Tubbo is what he though when the pink haired man jumped from wall to wall never having touched the ground bring them out of the thing he thought was going to be his death, he needed to protect Tubbo is what he thought as the world around him went dark.

Techno was just going on a walk to try to calm the harsh voices that claimed to be the blessings of the Blood God. That's when he heard a familiar screech.

The firework he set off landed in Tubbos shoulder causing a heart breaking shout come from the throat of a pure, kind hearted soul. The scream that was left repeating in his head for days after he caved into the one of few weaknesses he had.

He sprinted to where he heard the cry, he got there in time to witness Ranboo, the generous person with straight morals, get hit with a potion from a witch and fall backwards into the ravine the split the land for at least a couple hundred blocks. He quickly jumped into the ravine pushing off the walls to get to the teen before he was even close to the ground. He grabbed the lanky male and pulled him into a bridle style carry and pushed up to the side of the ravine where there wasn't the hoard of monsters. That where he saw the boy he came here for. He moved Ranboo to his back and picked Tubbo up bridle style. He noticed the blood that stained the front of his shirt and the trickle that was flowing out of his head. He needed to get these kids home quickly.

Ranboo awoke first, he felt bandages cover his torso with stinging behind them and his body felt heavier than normal, he could barely move. He squinted his eyes open only to notice he was leaning on an awake Technoblade quietly whispering a book. Turns out he wasn't the first awake, Tubbo had his head on the pig hybrids legs and he held the book with one hand and ran his hair through the boys hair, the boy returning the favor and playing with Techno's pink locks. 

Techno notice the shift on his shoulder and looked over to see a drowsy Ranboo, he gave a soft smile, "You did a good job kid, you can go back to sleep." and Ranboo did.

"Can you please move me in-between you two?" Tubbo asked shyly, his injuries not allowing him to move his concussed head and stitched stomach.

"Sure." Techno whispered as he moved the two teens together only getting a small hm of comfort from Tubbo as he cuddled into Ranboo, his friend who protected him, the friend who saved his life. Techno smiled and set the book on the sofas arm rest and wrapped and arm around the two traumatized teens, they all drifted off into the state of sleep knowing they were safe and comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Philza coming home and seeing the three asleep on the couch: "Aw, let's get these kids a blanket" *Gets them a blanket and joins the sleepy cuddle party*
> 
> The action as I writing this really hit different as I listened to Adele


	3. Attack on the SMP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attack on titian SMP focused on Tubbo, Ranboo, and Technoblade being badass but somehow being Tommy centered even though the main focus isn't on him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR ATTACK ON TITAIN?? ALSO I HAVEN'T FINISHED WATCHING IT YET SO NO SPOLIERS IN COMMENTS PLEASE
> 
> And for the sake of the story everyone is between the ages 16 and 18, yall can choose their ages Ig

There was a trio that was hell to mess with, they had each others backs no matter what was happening, if the other died they would die with them unless they wished otherwise, they were the top dogs of the survey course. They went by "The meme team".

"What kind of name is that?" Tommy laughed, almost choking on his food.

"I actually think they go by 'The Introverts', Wilbur." Philza cut in, finishing his potato. "They don't talk to anyone other then themselves and are hella socially awkward."

"If we're just calling them by what we think of them then they're called 'The dumb bitch squad'" Tommy crossed, making both Phil and Wilbur laugh. They just seemed like a bunch of dickheads to him, overly cocky bitches. "I'm calling them that the next time I see this 'AmAzInG tRiO', point them out to me."

(I forgot how AOT progresses ahaha, it's been so long since I've watched it-)

They were getting ready for going out of the walls for a mission when Phil nudged Tommy's shoulder while he was putting on his ODM gear and pointed to a tall male, definitely above 6' with long pink hair in a braid, you could see the muscles through his shirt, a taller male, looking like he could touch the ceiling with ese with half white half black hair, two different eyes, one green one red, and looked like a noodle, and a very, very short male with poufy brown hair, Jesus, he was the smallest in the room. "There they are."

Pushing back the urge to ask if they really were the so called chosen ones he yelled across the room, "OI, DUMB BITCH SQUAD." The trio turned at the noise along with everyone else in the room.

"WHAT?" The shorter one yelled resulting in getting hit upside the head from the pink haired one. Due to peoples shocked faces, Tommy assumed that was the first time anyone heard him speak. It was a British accent that was rather high, it somehow brought a small smile to his lips when he heard the pitchy screech across the room, he sounded and looked pure but Tommy would bet his life he wasn't.

"YOU'RE ALL BITCHES!" Tommy yelled back

"NONE OF USE ARE FEMALE OR DOGS DUMBASS." The short one hollered over again resulting in another hit and a covered face from the split boy. Tommy burst out into his contagious, annoying laughter causing a chain reaction to the short brown haired boy causing a squeaky, short breathed laughter. The boy turned to the others and said something and walked to where Tommy was. Wilbur and Phil looked like they were going to pass out along with everyone else in the room, some trying to get back to getting ready but curious for the interaction. "Hi, I'm Tubbo." Tubbo giggled.

"That's a shit name, I'm Tommy." Tommy said holding out a hand to shake.

"That's a basic ass name." Tubbo replied shaking his hand.

"You don't seem like the type to kill things or be strong, what's all this big talk about you?" Tommy asked getting back to work on his ODM gear.

"Well, shit happens when the naked beasts eat everyone you've ever seen and then you save the Technoblade from getting eaten." Tubbo replied casually like he was asking for salt to be passes.

"You saved The Technoblade." Phil said, mouth agape and astonished.

"Yup!" He replied popping the p

"I don't know who the hell this 'Technoblade' guy is but that didn't really answer my question on if you're strong because if that guy almost got eaten he can't be that strong." Tubbo raised his eyebrows at what Tommy said, "I'll see it when I believe it."

"Let's hope you don't," Tubbo giggled, " It's rather grim and I don't think you're fragile eyes and innocents could take it."

"YOU BITCH- FUCK YOU YOU SON OF A-" Tubbo giggled as he waved to the three boys and walked back to his group.

Holy shit. This was a massacre. They were in the forest and there was a shit ton of naked men with censored parts eating the people trying to kill them. Tommy's leg was bleeding greatly from when he got scratched by one of the beasts when trying to kill one. This was a gruesome way for his first trip out of the walls to go. He went back to slice the neck of an ugly ass titian when he realized he ran out of air so he was just left to dangle from the arm of the thing, a death sentence.

"Fuck fuck FUCK-" Tommy yelled as the beast grabbed his body is a crushing grip bring him closer to the things mouth. Then someone as quick as sound speed in and sliced the neck of the monster. As if thing were in slow motion he saw the body fall slowly revealing the brown haired boy, Tubbo with an angery expression he thought he could never see on the boy, it was like lightning shot out from his eyes going with the wind blood dissolving on his face, his swords wrapped around around his head from the motion of the swing and his legs like a proper hit position of a volleyball. He quickly swooped down and grabbed Tommy, so much lankier and taller than the boy and was put on a branch. "Holy shit." He whispered in the state of shock.

"I'll come back when these fuckers are gone, stay here." Tubbo said in a stern voice, much different than the bubbly one he heard earlier that day. He swooped back into battle with an angered glint in his eye. Two others joined the frenzy, the two others from Tubbos group. They swooped in like Tubbo, the one with pink hair somehow faster than Tubbo and sliced down at the monsters napes with precision, speed, and strength. Tubbo was killing the ones with people in their grasps while taking down the ones he latched onto to move around, the duo colored haired kid was helping the damned with the titans they were trying to kill saving them from being eaten quickly and with quick thinking, the pink haired man, or from what he assumes from how good he is, Technoblade was killing any titan in his path so quickly he could barely keep up with his and with such strength he would sometimes cut off the whole head of the beasts. They made the work look from impossible to easy in just minutes, Tubbo came back drenched in sweat and dissolving blood with all the anger dissipated from his face something almost like pride and joy filled his face a he smiled at the injured boy. Technoblade and the duo hair colored kid appeared behind him, also panting covered in demons blood.

"Hi Tommy, let's get you back down, we're leaving now." Tubbo said as he checked his tanks, "Shit, Ranboo, is it okay if you take Tommy down, I don't have enough air to get me down to the group."

"The duo colored haired kid, Ranboo, nodded, "Can I pick you up?" He asked awkwardly, his voice was deep but it gave hints of natural awkwardness. He nodded his head and got picked up bridle style. Tubbo getting picked up by Technoblade bridle style and wrapping his arms around his neck. They were taken down swiftly.

"Jesus Tubbo, how do you somehow manage to always manage to be out or get low of air." Technoblade asked, his voice deep and monotoned.

"Well I'm not as heavy as you guys are so I don't have that gravity pull, it's not my fault I'm the shortest in the survey corpse!" Tubbo said in a whiny voice.

"How tall are you anyways?" Tommy asked getting glances from the other two.

"Five fo-"

"Five two." The other tow cut off Tubbo at the same time.

Tommy burst out laughing almost causing Ranboo to flip over due to the massive amount of shaking but he had great balance. "F- fuck you guys." Tubbo mumbled, embarrassed.

"My monetization Tubbo, I will drop you." Technoblade threatened, Tubbo mumbled an apology under his breath. 

When they reached the ground Tommy was carried to a carriage as Wilbur and Phil rushed up to him.

"Jesus Christ mate." Phil puffed, "Don't scare us like that, you almost died!"

"Wasn't part of the plan big man." Tommy whimpered in pain, getting his cut treated.

"T- thanks for saving him Tubbo." Wilbur said, voice full of relief and gratitude.

"No problem big guy, I'll only ever be repaid by you shrinking a few inches." Tubbo joked causing a choked, surprised laugh out Wilbur and a cackle from Tommy and Phil. "Why the hell is everyone here so fucking tall, why am I cursed with being 5 fucking 2." He mumbled walking to get to his horse.

"Well, thanks guys, talk to ya later?" Phil, the less socially awkward one said Ranboo and Technoblade. "Sure." "Why not!" "FUCK YEAH!" And with that Tommy promptly passes out from blood loss and exhaustion.

From them on you wouldn't see the trio by themselves anymore, it was always the six of them. Sometimes they would go to their normal group but it was normally all of them together or Technoblade, Philza, and Wilbur together or Ranboo, Tubbo and Tommy together. The dark secret behind their hatred of titans from the normal trio stays hidden from all but the three but all know their strength comes from that never ending lightning in their soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me listening to the English version of Sasagayo or however you spell it during this, this only took me an hour, pog!


	6. Independence of snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oop- Snowchester independence? Lmao, nah fam it gets fucked with

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is hella inspired by a tik tok, the first bit but after a boom it's my idea

Tubbo invited his friends to the dinner party for the independence of a new start. Tommy, Foolish, Jack, Niki, Puffy, Purpled, Sam, Ranboo , and Fundy. For some reason Niki didn't show up, said she had a meeting to attend which was weird because everyone he could think of was coming. He was excited for his land, his home to become an independent place where people could be safe and have fun. Maybe his son and Foolish's, who were already sleeping, could become friends! He spent all day with Ranboo decorating the small piece of land with ascetic décor that matched with the new flag.

The party was going great! The food was enjoyable thanks to Niki's cooking lessons the past and some experimenting, everyone was talking and hopeful for this new land to show up on the maps.

"OI, BITCHES!" Tommy screeched making people groan and turn his way, "I HAVE A TOAST FOR TUBBO! Ahem, to Tubbo! Making a new country even though all the other ones in this SMP went to shit! Let us hope this land remains peaceful and doesn't turn out like the rest!" A few giggles and scoffs were heard around the table, people clicked glasses and took a sip from their drinks. Tubbo went over and hugged his best friend and thanked him, Tommy in return blushing and cursing as a defense.

When Tubbo turned back to go back to his seat he saw his husband seem to be drowning in guilt. He walked over and put his chin on his shoulder, "What's wrong Boo?" He asked, using a pet name to show he was concerned. (THIS ISN'T SHIPPING YA NASTIES, PLATONIC MARRIGE)

"Nothing Bee." He responded, leaning his head on Tubbos ear.

"Wrong, try again." Tubbo replied trying to get a scoff out of his half and half boy but failing.

The clock stuck 12 am and people cheered, showing that his, _their_ , country was now independent. "I'm sorry." Ranboo whispered. This confused Tubbo, suddenly there was and explosion outside of the house followed by many more and before anyone could exit the home a firework burst open the wall revealing Niki with a crazed smile reloading her crossbow. Tubbo was stunned scared with the reminder of his second death, the people's shouts pulled him out though.

"EVERYONE EXIT THE BUILDING AND EVACUATE!" He yelled in a voice the boomed over his friends, "Ranboo, go get Michael I'll defend till everyone is out safely." He said loudly to his husband who seemed to be scared and confused, "Ranboo?"

"I'm sorry." He repeated before he walked over to the hole in the wall and _Technoblade_ helped him out.

"No..." Tubbo whispered under his breath with tears gathered in his eyes. He bolted out of the house to were his son was staying old to find it on fire and halfway collapsed. "MICHAEL!" He screamed, voice cracking in the middle with grief. He ran into the flaming house on the verge of shambles in search of the zombie piglin. He found the poor boy hobbling to his father, Tubbo bolted to the boy, smoke in his lungs only to see his son have burning wood fall right on top of the to barely older toddler. "NO-" He sobbed as he ran over to the flames digging though the rubble to try and save his son ignoring the blisters forming from the eat.

He found his boy eyes barely open and a small smile flashed his face.

Then in a puff of smoke he turned into a gold ingot.

"MICHAEL-" He sobbed in agony. He grabbed the ingot and hugged the hot metal to his chest. He stayed there for a few seconds, on is knees sobbing loudly before he heard his best friend call his name loudly, sounding almost on the verge of tears.

He forced himself to his shaky legs and ran towards the people keeping him alive at this point, the cold snow seeping into his shoes being a huge difference than the scoring fire he just watched murder happen in. He didn't know were his friends meet up but he followed the yells of his friends, some also calling for Ranboo making him sob harder.

"Tubbo, TUBBO!" He heard Tommy yell and he soon felt warm arms wrapped around him and immediately moved away and collapsed to his knees being reminded of the film replaying in his head. 

"Tubbo, Tubbo are you okay? Is Ranboo okay? What's wrong?" Sam said franticly after running over to the friends. The Ranboo part putting such a force on his head he rested his head on the snow, melting from his body heat.

"Ranbbo's with," He said exhaling shakily, "Techno." Making him sob more, his whole body shaking at this point. People gasped at this information and made a move to hug him.

"Tubbo-" Puffy gasped, "Are your hands burnt? They're blistering and black!" Puffy carefully maneuvered the poor teen to a kneeing position earning gasps as people saw his hands wrapped around a slightly melting ingot 

"Tubbo, is that.... Michael?" Foolish asked softly looking at the gold clutched in the hands of a broken boy. A slight nod of the head and that was all it took for Puffy to grasp the poor boy in a hug and a slight shake of head and more hurried breaths made her remove the arms as quickly as they came.

The story pieced together as the morning went on. Purpled heard him yell to Ranboo to get Michael who was sleeping in the house during the attack and confirmation from Fundy saying the house was on fire and falling apart was enough to piece together the boy must have dug through a pile of fire to retrieve his now dead son. When they figured out he _watched_ his son get crushed was even more heart wrenching.

A week later and the funeral was over and Tubbo showed up at Technos abode with tears stained cheeks that never seemed to clear a letter in his hands. He was greeted with a sword to the throat from Techno, "What do you want?"

"Ranboo." He whispered shakily. And with a nod of the head he called for Ranboo who was in the house at the time.

When Ranboo noticed who was at the door guilt showed on his face. With a hand motion Ranboo leaned down following Tubbos requests. A letter was placed in his hand and a emotion filled slap on his cheek. With tears welling up in his eyes Tubbo turned around and walked to his house to return to his friends.

"What's in the letter?" Philza questioned going over to Ranboo with Niki

Ranboo shrugged and opened the letter

'Dear Ranboo,

Fuck you.   
It's over.  
You fucking killed Michael, our own son, burried in the ruined land that was meant to be a safe place, right next to the coals of our house where I saw him get crushed right in front of my eyes and turn into gold under the rubble.  
We were going to run as a family, the country at the Bee&Boo hotel.  
I hope to never see you again.  
I can't believe I'm even wasting my energy writing this with my burnt hands.

Fuck you,  
Tubbo, your ex-husband'

If you visited that night you would heard the sobs of another broken boy rattling through the house being comforted by his allies.

If you visited the grave that night, you would see another broken boy sobbing on the grave of the family saver and breaker.

Michael  
2020-2021  
A son who saved but tore the same family apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, gotta love angst and not knowing the age of the best family in existence  
> Let's see if the italics worked


	7. Dancing to Stutter by Marianas Trench

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Ranboo (And the whole SMp but that's not important) are in dance together and they have a joke running that they're married so the dance instructor took this to their advantage. This is entirely platonic, this is a joke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do hw but I got motivation to do this instead, that essay can wait. I don't do dance so this may be inaccurate for story purposes. Beware for cringe, 2 hours wasted on this so I'm posting it because I can, once again, THIS IS PLATONIC AND NO ONE IS IN A RELATIONSHIP IN THIS AU I MADE

"We'll be learning a new dance today!" Sam, one of the dancing instructosr said earning excited whispers, " There will be two main characters and we already chose the two so no competition, the rest will be background dancers.-"

"Will there be a story this time?" Hannah shouted as she raised her hand.

"Yes Hannah, we made up a story. He was getting there before your voice started me like a rose thorn." Puffy, the other instructor cut in useing the simile be she knew Hannah loves roses, always having on in her pocket and forcing the costume people to enforce roses into her outfits, " It sounds hella basic and boring but it'll be fun I promise! Two people meet at a dance party and fall in love at first sight. They have a small chat but the nervous one doesn't remember how it went or how they sounded and is stressing over that after they got separated by the other dancers. The other is trying find the other but keeps getting sucked into dances or the other is pulled away before they can speak again. Then they finally get together and 'kiss'!" She added quotations after kiss because she's not making anyone kiss each other. The kids 'ew'ed at the kissing bit, well, most of them. "Dream, don't you dare kiss George. He's suffered enough." Puffy sighed at the sight as Sam tried to hide his giggles. The other turned to look at the sight of a desperate colorblind teen trying to get out of the grasp of a blonde boy hugging the poor boy with puckered lips trying not to laugh. Quackity went up and _actually_ kissed George. On the lips. Dream burst out laughing and dropped the disgusted boy whining about how he's always the one get bullied.

"Calm down peps, don't you want to know who got the lead?" Sam said affectively shutting everyone the fuck up. "The nervous one, the main man 'singing' the song, Ranboo!" There where claps as people turned to the embarrassed boy.

"Th- thank you." He whispered. He was a very good dancer quickly making his way up the rankings despite being one of the newer kids and he fit the role _perfectly_ , a nervous person with memory problems.

"Look at my husband, growing up so fast." Tubbo, his platonic husband as they say, fake sobbed at wiped at and actual tear, how the fuck and why the fuck was he able to cry at will.

"I think that's for your children Tubzo." Tommy cut in shoving his best friend into Ranboo's side. "Save it for Michael." At the mention of his name, Michael, the boy who was dubbed the adopted child of Ranboo and Tubbo, blushed heavily. He did enjoy the joking family bond though.

"THE NEXT MAIN PERSON!" Puffy shouted to earn the attention of the talking teens, "The person who is just scrambling around most of the time, 'That's not a good way to describe it Puffy-' IS TUBBO!"

"Damn, didn't know I had to file a divorce for this dance just to get back together for the... the 10th time?" Tubbo questioned jokingly and actually not knowing the answer. A nod from Ranboo confirmed the number.

"Why are my parents like this." Michael giggled making Tubbo grab the taller and pull him down to ruffle his hair.

"Why is my kid and husband so fucking tall? Wait, ex husband and soon to be husband."

Puffy hook her head at scoffed, "Oh~ the girls are fighting!" Sam commented making everyone fucking die and Tubbo be thrown over Ranboo's shoulder making Tubbo screech. Wouldn't you be scared if the person over a foot taller than you picked you up and almost dropped you?

"Come on, get a quick drink of water and let's practice." Puffy said drinking from her own water bottle and everyone followed after her.

After a month or so of practice it was time for the first show.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vTXI5HMNKm0 is the music lyrics so yall can know how the song goes

The curtains opened during the clapping to show Tubbo and Ranboo, Tubbo wearing olive green shorts that go just above his knees, a dark green vest, a while dress shirt under, and a green flower in his hair. Ranboo with black pants with black and white overalls not over his shoulders for fashion, a black dress shirt and a black and white flower in his hair. They open and closed their mouth silently like a conversation, then at the last moment switched flowers before being dragged behind the second curtain by Karl and Niki.

The curtain opens to show people in the background in crazy fun costumes dancing in no order, some being picked up and one doing the cotten eye joe. Two spotlights are placed on the left and right of the stage, the left has Ranboo being forced to dance across the stage and back like the steps in ball dancing. Tubbo on the right ith Niki holding both his hands facing face to face twisting her knees as she went down like that knee bop from that song in be more chill making Tubbo do the same. Ranboo is looking for the other while Tubbo is more caught up on dancing with this strange lady.

On the "Anywhere but here" part Ranboo breaks from Karl and mouths it. He then runs into the crowd behind him in search of his lover. Tubbo is picked up by the waist and carried to the center of the stage by Niki. She places him down and waves his arms a bit before turning him around to face the crowd not in the performance. Everyone got into pairs of two, one in front of the other Ranboo not included and did the same dance Niki forced to Tubbo. Tubbo looking more confused and sloppier as he tried to follow what Niki forced him to do.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UxtfsX722Yk 1:07 it's the music video. 1:07 is where this part of the dance starts, please for the love of God look at this because I won't be able to describe it correctly

Bring the left leg over the right leg and moving the hands to the opposite side like the 'is he, ya know, gay' sign and repeating it on the opposite side without stopping the rhythm or putting the foot down. The person in front kicks their leg like a round kick and is then put out to the side grabbing the persons hand above their head and moving into the back persons chest like a hug. They move side to side quickly and then do the little disco dance but with nent arms and lift up the knee with the raised arm. The person in front claps and the person behind turns around and goes under the persons legs. Tubbo looks scared and confused at this. The people move out from under the legs jump up in front of them and grab their hand, doing the same thing a ballerina would do then Niki ran back into the crowd behind a dazed Tubbo and started clapping to the beat like everyone else. Then at the stuttering did part they went down, twisting their knees and they're arms at right degree angles going to the opposite side of their knees.

Tubbo looked around dazed and then shook his head focusing and ran off stage looking to find the other boy. Ranboo reappeared as soon as he left the view with slightly out of shape hair and to fix it he ran a hand through it. 'Blinds you if you stare' and Ranboo cupped his hands over his eyes to look like fake monoculars and everyone bent down with a hand over their eyes showing Tubbo at the back of the crowd, Ranboo spotted him but he soon disappeared as the other shuffled back up as the put an opening in their hands to see.

Ranboo suddenly was put into a deep lean back by Dream startling him so that when he came back up he put a hand on his head like the blood rushed through it.  
(Fuck, go back to the link and go to 2:10)  
The chorus started up again and everyone was alone this Tubbo started looking around the people for the other and Ranboo just walked around paniked. It started off the same as last time but after the little shimmy everyone did the box step. Quackity and Sapnap went to the front of the stage, Quackity jumped onto the front of Sapnap like a koala and was lowered down close to the floor but was brought up quickly so it looked as if he did a plank on Sapnap's shoulders. When let down everyone put a hand up and the other was brought up with a finger up and when reached the top put two fingers up. Quackity shimmied his chest back to the crowd. During the stutter part, everyone did the same as before and Ranboo and Tubbo finally found each other but each where picked up by someone, Hannah and Bad, and brought to the other side. Wilbur and Tommy flipped Fundy backwards.

Michael and Foolish did cartwheels across the stage. And Tubbo finally found the nervous Ranboo. He tapped the tallest shoulder and he turned around and acted as if blushed. Tubbo held out a hand as an invitation to dance Ranbo took it hesitantly and a smile grew on both of their faces. Everyone got back with the same partner except for Niki, Ranboo and Tubbo were together for this one. Bringing their arms across the other and knees the opposite way, Tubbo basically did a split with his round kick this time and was brought into a deep bow unlike everyone else. Everyone else continued on normally but Tubbo was brought back up and spun around like a ballerina multiple times before Ranboo put a hand out and Tubbo leaned forwards to do a front flip over it.

They moved to the middle of the stage where everyone was dancing around them and Ranboo picked up tubbo under the shoulders and spun him around. Nearing the end of the song they stopped spinning and the others trikled out of the stage till it was all spotlights on them. Tubbo had his arms wrapped around Ranboo's neck holding him up like a foot and his left leg was sticking out like he was running. Tubbo then wrapped his arm arm Ranboos neck tighted to hold on and brought a hand up to block their mouth as they went in for the fake kiss as the song ended, making it looked like they kissed. The lights turned off and the curtains closed and the audience burst out in applauded.

The curtains opened once again to see everyone in a line and they bowed together and everyone clapped harder. Puffy the came out with a mic with Sam by her side. "Thank you for coming everyone, I would just like to remind you this is all dance and no make out sessions where happening during the production." 

"Lies!" Quackity shouted and the mic picked it up a bit causing the crowd to laugh and George to get out of line to hit him upside the head

"Well, the kiss you saw wasn't a real kiss, we don't force them to. Anything else is what you parents talk about at home with your children." Puffy chuckled. "Thanks again for coming and I hope you enjoyed your night!" And with that the lights in the auditorium went on and people where leaving the stage and the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this felt like cringe to write but oh well, it took me two fucking hors so Idgaf anymore, take it ig


End file.
